Evelyn Rose
by MadamBlack23
Summary: Death Eaters around the globe are getting ready, again, to take over the new world that wizards have work hard for years, after the war, to build. When it is time for the Order of the Phoenix to reunite again this time with Severus as the leader and new headmaster of Hogwarts. Also, what happens when a new girl takes an intrest in Severus and he does too. SeverusXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to the talented J. . **

Urgh. I thought as I climbed the stairs from the dungeons._Again another year for sorting which means more snot nosed children. _Reaching the top of the stairs, I then entered the great hall, and took my seat in the middle of the table. Professor Flitwick started to converse with me, but I was barely paying attention. I heard something about the joys of new students after the war here. I snorted. _Joys for children...right! _I heard the doors creaking as they opened. I looked up to see Minevera enter the Great Hall and behind her stood children. Their faces were mixtures of excitement and fear. I snorted again. _Good. _Walking briskly up to the teachers table while the children followed Minevera, she gave a nod of her head to the teachers and then took out a large scroll. The hat began its song and after what felt like an hour it finally stopped.

"When your name is called, you will step up, and have the hat placed on your head to be sorted into a house." Minevera said as she opened the large scroll, "Billsworth, Ava!" A small girl with light hair stepped forward hesitantly and sat on the stool.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted. After that I drowned out and sat there in a daze. I heard the name _Rose, Evelyn _and finally decided to snap out of my daze. _What a beautiful name. What kind of stupid parent named their ugly child that? _I was, however, struck dumb when I watched a beautiful girl step forward. She was clearly not a child. She looked to be a sixth year, but she was so short. She had black hair, which must be dyed, with blue-gray eyes. She also had on black makeup around her eyes that made her look Egyptian. She was very pale and had well-kept skin. She wore a black shirt, with a black stripped vest over it, and black slacks. They fit her body well. Although I did notice she was a little bigger than most of the girls, but it was an almost healthy size. She still looked beautiful and had all the boys and girls looking at her with lust and envy. I watched as she stepped up to the stool. Her hips swung at her sides and her eyes glanced up at me. There was a smirk on her face. She sat down slowly as if she was showing me her rear end, which looked incredible, and had the hat place on her head.

_Slytherin. Slytherin. Slytherin. _I didn't even notice me chanting this in my head until I heard the last chant. There was a hush silence over the whole hall as everyone wished her to be in their house.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted as she stood up. She glanced over her shoulder and smirked at me. From her eyes I could tell one thing.

_I was the mouse._

**Reviews? Please. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. **

**Evelyn's POV**

If you had told me the days before that I was a witch, I would have laughed in your face, and walked away. Then, I was introduce to magic by Professor McGonagall. She told me about wizards, witches, and magic. Of course I laughed straight in her face, but that didn't last to long when she sowed my lips shut with magic. It looked like it hurt but surprisingly it didn't. My parents had almost fainted, but I thought it was cool. She then proceeded to tell me about Hogwarts where she was a teacher. I asked if I could attend and she said yes. She said usually students receive a owl with a letter, but muggle born wizards and witches were talk to by teachers. So that's what happened and now I was standing outside the whatever called hall with children. They were my height which annoyed me too, but what annoyed me most that they were _children. _

"Hello!" A squeaky girl with light blonde hair said smiling at me, "my names Ava Billsworth!"

"Beat it kid!" I growled and this was enough to frighten the kid off. Just as she scurried off to her friends is when Professor McGonagall came down the stairs and stood if front of the children and I.

"In a moment you will all follow me into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into a house," Professor McGonagall told us. Several of the kids nodded while others looked like they were about to pee themselves. The Great Hall doors, _that's what it was called_, opened and Professor McGonagall began to walked into the hall. We all followed her into the gigantic room with floating candles. I was amazed that I was speechless. I moved with my head looking towards the ceiling not even paying attention to anything else. When we stop I almost ran into the kid in front of me which he didn't appreciate at all. I glared at him and he shut up. I almost laughed, but kept silent. The hat started to sing and everyone went silent. It sung about the different houses and their characteristics. I was bored most of the time till I spotted _him. _He was an older man with black hair and pale skin like me. He looked as bored as me while a dwarf talked to him. At one point I saw him snort, but the dwarf didn't seem to notice so he kept talking. When the hat finished Professor McGonagall stepped up and pulled out a large scroll.

"When your name is called, you will step up, and have the hat placed on your head to be sorted into a house." She told us, "Billsworth, Ava!" The girl that had tried to talk to me stepped up and looked scared to death.

_Good. _I thought giggling. The hat yelled Hufflepuff and the girl smiled as she made her to the table clapping for her. Professor McGonagall read off more names and more were sorted. The hat sorted a couple Ravenclaws, two more Hufflepuffs, and six Gryffindors. Finally my name was called. I smirked as I stepped up and swung my hips seductively. I glanced up to see that, now, the man was watching me. I smirked. His eyes were hard to read, but I knew they were on me every step. I sat down on the stool slowly making sure to show him my rear end.

_Ah. A beautiful woman. With dark secrets. _The hat whispered into my ears.

_Oh shut up and just pick a house. _My mind said rolling my eyes.

_A feisty girl you are. No better place for you to be then…_

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled. I nodded and began to walk towards the table that was clapping for me, but not before glancing over my shoulder and smirking at the man. I sat down at the table and received a few hellos, but everything calmed down and the sorting still went on. Finally, after what felt like years, she called the last one which was sorted into Gryffindor. Looking up at the teachers table the man I had been staring at stood and everything quieted.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts and for others welcome." The man began. His voice was silky and cold yet it sent shivers down my back, "reminders are that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone. And I mean everyone. Also the restricted section in the library is off limits too. That is all." He waved his hands and suddenly all the food appeared on the tables. I watched as he sat and began to eat.

_There's a restricted section in the library and a Forbidden Forest. This should be fun! _I thought happily as I began to eat some food. I didn't get too far into eating before I heard whispering. I looked up to see many girls staring my way, but one in particular was staring straight at me. She had dark wavy hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes? Is there something you need?" I asked her from across the table. She snorted. I admittedly felt my blood boil, "what is it you need bitch!?" I hissed. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes narrowed.

"How dare you, you little Mudblood!" She screamed standing up and pointing her stick at me.

_Well wand. _I corrected as I ducked under the table. Quickly grabbing her legs, I pulled her under the table, and punch her in the face. I could feel the bones break and giggled. Jumping out from under the table I laughed as I heard her groan.

"That's going to hurt in the morning!" I shouted from up on the table. Standing on the table, I waited till she was just standing up. While she was gripping the table I kicked her in the face. Again I heard the bones break even more. Everyone either cheered or groaned for her pain. When she was standing up again she managed to point her wand at me, but I quickly did a back flip off the table. While I had been in elementary school I did Gymnastics. It missed me by an inch.

_Thank God! _ I laughed when she shouted in frustration. Just as she was pointing, I heard the words advada, and there was a shout.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" The man with black hair had his wand pointed at his neck and was speaking.

_That's cool. _I thought.

"YOU TWO COME WITH ME!" He simply stated. The girl had blood rushing from her nose and mouth and looked a mess, but you could tell she was dreading whatever was coming. I giggled.

_This is going to be fun!_

**Reviews? Please. And constructive criticism is always welcomed. **


End file.
